All Grown Up: Tears Falling Like Rain
by Zach09
Summary: Kimi new friend, Jordyn, has to move away. Please R&R!
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"Dude, listen to this song." Kimi gave the headphone set to Jordyn.

"This song rocks!" She acted as if she was playing the guitar. They started to laugh.

"Do you want some chips?" Kimi asked.

"Sure!" Jordyn sat and waited for her to return, "What kind are they?"

"Plain, is that ok?" asked Kimi.

"Nothing is better than the original." She said with a smirk on her face.

"For moving all the time, how can you stay so happy?" Kimi asked.

"I don't really know, I guess I am just use to it." Jordyn said.

"Oh." Kimi and Jordyn sat down and watched tv.

Kimi watched as Jordyn chowed down on the chips and wondered how someone can stay that happy. She flipped through the channels to find a movie. Kimi stopped at a movie called 'All Alone.'

"How does this one sound?" Kimi asked.

"What is it about?" she asked.

"Um, it doesn't say." Kimi said.

"Ok, lets watch it anyway." Jordyn suggested.

The two girls sat and watched the movie. At midnight, the film finally ended. Kimi suggested that Jordyn just spend the night. That morning, Kimi's parents made them breakfast.

"See ya at school tomorrow!" Kimi yelled as Jordyn got into her mom's car. Jordyn waved as the car whizzed by.

Kimi walked up to her room and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. After awhile, she finally awoke. Kimi ran down stairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hi Cathy! Can I talk to Jordyn?" she asked.

"Sure honey." Cathy yelled for Jordyn.

"Hey girlfriend!" Jordyn said.

"Hi! What are you up too?" Kimi asked.

"Not much, I just watched this freaky movie called 'Nightmare on Elm Street." She said.

"Whoa! I heard that movie is really scary." Kimi told her.

"Not really, it was like the eighth time I've seen it." Jordyn said.

"Really? I don't even think I've seen the Dummy Bear Movie that many times." She exclaimed.

"The what movie?" Jordyn asked.

"Never minded. Just forget about it." Kimi said.

"Well anyway, I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow!" said Jordyn.

"Bye!" Kimi hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter ll**

Kimi walked to the bus stop. She met up with Tommy and the rest of the gang.

"Did you and the army brat yesterday?" Lil asked.

"She's not a brat! So why don't you just step-off!" Kimi put her hand in Lil's face.

"Sorry." Lil walked over to Phil, "I guess that Jordyn's snootiness rubbed off on Kimi."

"You got that right." He rolled his eyes. Dil walked over to Kimi and put his arm around her.

"Don't listen to them, Kimi. They are just jealous." Dil tried to comfort her.  
"Ah, I know you like me, but you don't need to show it all the time." She pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"Fine." Dil went over and sat on the bench.

The bus finally came and Kimi sat next to Jordyn. She noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Kimi asked.

"I just got the news." She said.

"What news?" Kimi got confused.

"That I'm moving." Jordyn burst out into tears.

"Where to?" tears started to fall from Kimi's check.

"Germany." She said.

"But you just moved here." Kimi whipped a tear from her eye.

"I know. My dad got a call last night saying that we have to be in Germany in three weeks." Jordyn explained.

"Three weeks! You are going to miss the prom!" Kimi got mad.

"Could you please not make me any more sad?" she sat up in her seat as the bus came to a halt. They got off the bus and walked into the school. Kimi and Jordyn made their way through the crowded cafeteria to the guidance office.

"Is Mr. Paulskill here yet?" Jordyn asked the secretary.

"Yes he is, would you like to talk to him?" she asked.

"Yes, please." Kimi said. The lady got up from her desk and walked over to the door.

"He is ready for you." She got out of the way.

"Hi girls!" he said with a big smile.

"Hi." Kimi said with a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm moving." Jordyn started to cry again.

"Already?" Mr. Paulskill asked.

"Yes and it's not fair! I just moved here!" she exclaimed.

"I know it isn't fair, but at least you made a friend here. And I bet that you two will stay in touch." He said.

"Of course we will." Kimi said.

"That's good." He conformed. Kimi looked at Jordyn, who was sitting in a heap of tissues.

"It's ok Jordyn. We'll always be friends." She said.

"Don't you realize that I am moving to Europe? That's like a long way from here." Jordyn grabbed another tissue.

"Yeah, I realize that." Kimi shook her head.

"Well, home room is about over and you girls should get to class. Come in and see me if there are any more difficulties." Mr. Paulskill walked over to the door.

"See ya later, Mr. P!" Kimi said as her and Jordyn left.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter lll**

Kimi paced back and forth in her room thinking about Jordyn. She ran down stairs to ask her mom a question.

"Can we adopt Jordyn?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Kira replied.

'Dang!" Kimi ran back up stairs, but half way up she turned around and went back down.

"Can I go with her?" Kimi asked in a begging tone.

"No!" her mom said firmly.

"Fine!" Kimi stomped back up the stairs. When she got up there, Jordyn called.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is you fridge running?" Jordyn asked.

"Yes, why?" Kimi was confused.

"Then you better go catch it!" she started to laugh.

"Jordyn, is that you?" she asked.

"You guessed right!" Jordyn said cheerfully.

"You must be in a really good mood." Kimi said.

"Not really, but if you wanna think that." She told her.

"Whatever. So, still mad about moving?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jordyn's line was cut off.

"Hello? Hello?" Kimi looked at her phone, "Are you there?"

It was three days until Jordyn had to leave. Tensions were high as the friends thought about what was happening. Kimi went over to Jordyn's to help pack.

"What's this?" Kimi wondered.

"Oh nothing. Just an actual dinosaur tooth." Jordyn grabbed it from her and wrapped it.

"Really? Awesome!" Kimi shouted.

"I figured that you really wouldn't care." she put it in the box.

Kimi stayed there for another couple of hours. She learned a lot about Jordyn that night. Kimi became depressed as the moving day came.

"I still can't believe that your leaving me." Kimi told Jordyn on her last day of school.

"I am so going to miss you." Jordyn whipped a tear from her eye.

"You're going to e-mail right?" Kimi asked.

"Duh, probably everyday." she said. The two hugged as they left school.

Kimi awoke the next morning to a rainy day. She quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. Kimi looked at her watch to see the time.

"Crap! I have to go." Kimi ran out the door. She ran down the street to Jordyn's.

"Hi!" Jordyn said as she answered the door. Kimi bursted out into tears.

"You can't leave me!" Kimi gave her a huge hug.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Jordyn whipped the tear on Kimi's face.

"I know you do, but it's not fair!" she looked into Jordyn's eyes.

"I'm sorry." she brought Kimi into the living room to say goodbye to her mom and dad.

"I am going to miss you all." Kimi said with a smile. She walked over and hugged them both.

"We're going to miss you too." Jordyn's mom said.

Kimi helped put all the boxes into the moving truck. Box after box, Kimi's emotions spun.

"Remember to e-mail everyday." Kimi told her.  
"I will. I'll even send you pictures." Jordyn said. The two friends hugged as Jordyn got ready to leave.

"Bye Kimi!" Jordyn's dad said as he got into the truck.

"Bye sir." Kimi tried not to cry. Jordyn hugged Kimi again. They both started to cry.

"Bye Jordyn. I love you like a sister!" Kimi yelled as her best friend got into her mom's car.

"Right back at ya!" Jordyn said back. The car pulled out of the drive way. Kimi stood under the tree to try to stay dry. Tears ran down her face as she watched the car disappear over the horizon.

"Bye Jordyn." Kimi whispered to herself as started to walk back home.

**The End**


End file.
